Golden Dragon
by CrowPL
Summary: OK, this is it. My first story I upload on this site and first I wrote in English. Story is about Ise and his brother(OC), they life and fight with fate. IsexRias and others, OCxOC and some more OC. Rated M for future chapters. Let's go


**I DON't own Highschool DxD**

* * *

He didn't pay attention to people he had bumped into. They cursing didn't matter for him. Only thing that mattered for him was live of his younger brother, Hyoudou Issei.

Everything started last night; he got call from old friend of his teacher, one of best fortune-teller in the world Jenova. Their talk started normally, greetings and other courtesies but after moment Jenova voice get sad and she told him horrible truth. She told him that she sow his brother in one her vision. He still remembered her words.

_"Agon, your brother will be dead by tomorrow evening." She said._

_ "Can I save him?" he was trying to stay calm, but his voice was filed with nervousness._

_ "No, nobody can save him." She answered. "But it won't be end for him."_

At the beginning he didn't understand what she meant by that, but realization came like bolt from the sky.

_ "Devil reincarnation?" he asked, knowing the answer._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why? Where, and by who?"_

_ "Where? In the park, near place you lived. He will die by person he cares very deeply. Reincarnated by the person which means much more then he can imagine. Why? Because. You two are similar."_

After that she hung up. He was trying to contact her but she didn't answer. After that he started preparation for magic transport which ended by morning. He got his equipment in ready and transported to his hometown. That was one of two mistakes he made.

First one was that he didn't cheek if there is any kind of protective barrier in town, there was. In the result he had hit barrier and he landed on the outskirt of town with most of his power disturbed for next few hours. And for second one was more trivial he forgot about the time difference between England and Japan. Evening was coming too fast.

He passed the corner and ended up in the park. This park was small but with large number of trees and with only four sidewalks meeting in center. He didn't like what he felt there. There weren't any people, and something sinister lurking in the air.

After few steps involuntarily old memories surfaced to him. He remembered how he used to play hide and seek with Ise in this park. Those were good memories full of love and fun. Unwittingly he stopped running, enjoying his memories.

Then he heard voice and sound of purring water. He turned toward the sound and stopped aghast. He was too late. Ise was lying on the sidewalk; over him was a beautiful woman with long black hair and big black wings. Fallen-angel. She didn't notice him. She said something but he didn't hear what, then she flew away in to night sky.

Agon ran to his lying younger brother. He tried desperately his magic, but it was still unstable. He knew even if he had all his power he couldn't do anything for him. Wounds were too serious, even best healer couldn't help in this situation. He watched as his brother was dying. Tears of anger and sorrow started running down from his eyes.

After moment he remembered Jenova words: "nobody can save him". He wanted to save him, but not only to save Ise's live but to show that fate can be change. But unfortunately medium was right, again. Like always. He knew he had to put faith in Jenova vision.

As answer for his faith, bright crimson light started emit from Ise's pants pocket and magic circle was formed next to them. From it appeared bishoujo with long crimson hair and body that could attract every man. He knew from which clan she came from. Gremory.

"Ara, ara… What we have here." She said and looked at Agon with amusement. "Did you kill that boy?"

He snorted and moved his eyes away.

"No. He was attacked by fallen-angel… and I couldn't save him." His voice was full of regret.

"You know about fallen-angel and you said that you could stand a chance with him."

"Yeah, I can fight with fallen-angels" he interrupted her "And I know who you are, Rias Gremory younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of current Satan's ruling devil part of underworld." He said and watched as her eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't stop a little smile which appeared on his face; he loved this type of game.

"It is quiet rude, you know." She said after she has regained composure. "You know me, but I don't know you. How are you?" In her last sentence you could fell power. She didn't like when somebody was playing with her.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies. I wasn't trying to offend you." He started after bowing his head. "My name is Agon D. Cross; also know in this town as Agon Hyoudou. I am a magician apprentice and brother of this dead boy."

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked after moment of silence.

"'What' I can do isn't a question. Real question is what you want to do Rias Gremory. And don't play dump with me I now you can sense hidden power in him."

Everything was moving to this point. Her blue-green eyes watched him carefully for few moments then she moved her gaze to Ise's dead body. She knelt next to Ise.

"Truly, he has extraordinary power. Do you know what could it be?"

"Longinus." He answered honestly.

"Longinus. Sacred gear that is capable of killing God or Mao." She became salient for a moment. "He'll become splendid servant." In her hands appeared eight chess pawns. She put them on Ise chest and after moment they went deep into Ise body. His body begun glowing with red light, when it stopped Ise was breathing and there wasn't any trace of damage he received.

"Amazing… but wasn't there any kind a formula?" He asked startled. That was too simple for him.

"Yes, if it was normal situation I should say appropriate words but in this situation I think we can leave it alone. Know we must transport him to his house."

"Allow me." After he said that he got up on the feet. He calmed his breath and started chanting a spell. Small orange-blue magic circle formed under his feet. It was expanding until it covered all part of sidewalk they were standing. With last word of chant circle flashed and transported them.

Firstly Agon didn't recognize this room; it change so much after this few years when he was away.

It was Ise room. When Agon left, room was decorated with tokusatsu superhero, poster figures and other thinks; know it was clean, with some posters presenting super models in bikini.

Agon picked up Ise form floor an put him gently on bed. When he turned to Rias, she was watching him with kind eyes.

"You really love him." She said to him.

"He is my family, even if we aren't related by blood."

"I see… so what are you going to do know"

"I'm going to take revenge."

At first she seemed surprised and started to laugh. Agon didn't pay attention to her and changed Ise's clothes to pajama.

"You don't know how much fallen-angels are in this town." She said when she stopped laughing.

"There is only one that I'm interested in."

"And how you find her?"

"I was hoping you could help me with this."

"How can I?"

"You know that if fallen-angels become aware that Ise isn't dead they may attack him?"

In second her expression changed so much that Agon started wondering, where is lovely lady he was talking to minute ago?

"Do you think I allow you to use one of my cute servants as bait…"

"He won't be hurt. I pro…" He tried to peruse her but she stopped him with slap.

"No! If you want go with vendetta it's your choice, but leave him alone he is my now."

After hearing that he become speechless. Rias was right. What he wanted to do was something unforgivable. He wanted to use his little brother as bait. That was against his rules. Then he remembered something, something deep inside him. Prophecy told by Jenova about him many years ago. _It started _he thought.

"Sorry you have right, but can I have other request." He spoke after moment.

"Say it and I consider it."

"Could you don't tell Ise that he is devil for several days?"

"Why?"

"I... don't know I just want him to have a little more time as normal human."

"That, I can do."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting down. Agon was standing on the roof near Kuoh Academy watching it afar. He wanted go and talk with Ise and their parents next day and talk with tem, but he was too scared. He felt that he failed them. In the result for past five days, Agon had been watching Ise from afar gathering his courage to talk.

His younger brother changed so much. Not only his appearance; he got much taller, now was only few inch shorter than Agon, his brown hair was longer and more spiky. But mostly Ise character change. When they were kids, Ise was like dynamite, full of energy and passion. No one could keep up with him. Agon adoptive parents used to say: "Where is fuss there is Ise".

Now to despair of Agon; Ise was only horny. That what he thought firstly but it didn't be the case. Ise had problem from kindergarten and Agon only realized it. Ise was afraid to be left alone. He did stupid thinks only to get accepted, to get attention. Agon didn't know why Ise was like that.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou adopted Agon when he turned ten; Ise was then seven years old. He liked Hyoudou family from the start, they were very kind to him, something he had know before and because of that he tried to be good son and even better brother. By his influence Ise stopped being trouble-child and became stout-hearted. That was good times for him, but only last for two years. After that time old friend of Agon real parents appeared and took him away and became Agon master.

Sound of ring tone priced air snatching Agon from his thought. He looked at the screen and gulped. There was blinking letters forming in to: 'Master Markus. You are fucked.'

"Hello." He answered with shaking voice.

"I give you "Hello"" said angry male voice. "Could you tell me where you are and what are you doing? You know that your studies are most important."

"Sorry, Master but I needed to go. I got call from Jenova and she told me about Ise."

"That witch. What about him?"

"He was killed by fallen-angel."

"Why?"

Agon could swear that he heard hint of interest in his master voice. _Good sign_ he thought to him self.

"Probably he is possessor of Longinus…" Agon stopped of moment. There was way to stay in Japan. He really wanted to talk about it with master in four eyes, but that wasn't option. He gathered all of his courage and asked. "Master can I stay here?"

There was long sigh and no answer for few moments.

"You know it is impossible…" started voice in speaker, but interrupted by Agon.

"Boosted Gear."

"Are you sure? But you said that he was killed." His voice was now exited and uneasy at the same time.

"Yes, but he was resurrected by Rias Gremory."

"It's too quick. You aren't ready."

"World is going to change and we will be in same center of this changes. If I don't help him now I think there will be only abyss waiting for us." Agon knew what was coming and was training for this for last years.

"But it can start in few years, even centuries. You have time. You can prepare better."

"I think I will never be ready for this."

There was silence between them.

"You have right. How can I help you? "

Agon couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I was watching Ise for few days and I need to say his level of demonic power is pathetic."

"Ouch. Why Jenova always have right? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, but I can handle this. Real problem is his master, young hires of Gremory."

"What about her?"

"She is too prideful. She won't accept my help, and I can't help Ise by her backs."

"Yes, I understand. Devil politic is nasty. But I think I have way out from this situation. I call you in few hours."

"OK."

Agon pressed 'disconnect' button and sat on the roof panting. He did it and now he had one thing to do, watch over Ise.

Classes have ended and Agon observed as Ise together with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, went to home of second one to watch porn movies. He was watching them from roof of building on other said of street for last tree hours. He could say one thing. He didn't see more pitiful sight in all his live. Tree guys in small room, watching porn and crying for 'why' they don't have girlfriends.

"What's wrong with you tree?" he said with low voice. He felt so sorry about them. "I need to talk with Ise about it, seriously."

He watched then for few minutes. First, one to leave was Ise, Agon couldn't felt more relived. He waited as his younger brother turn corner and he began to follow him. He was in middle of jumping from roof to roof, when he felt killing intend. Next second he felt intense pain on his back. He fell on the street and rolled few meters. He quickly stood on his feet and looked in to sky. About ten meter over him was floating woman. She was wearing elegant violet shirt with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. Her opened shirt was reveling bigger part of her breasts and cleavage. She smiled at Agon as her black wings were flapping quietly.

"What we have here?" she said seductively. "Why are you going after this boy? Hmm…"

"To tell you truth I was hoping deep inside that one of your kind show yourself. But where are my manners. My name is Agon Hyoudou, older brother of boy with was killed by one of yours." He begun casually, as if he was never attacked by her.

"Kalawarner." She answered calmly. "Tell my what are you doing here? You want revenge."

"Partly what I want are information's."

"What information's?" she begun to lose patience. Her hands started emitting a yellow glow. In next second, she held a light spear. Agon didn't bother by that.

"Nothing important I assure you, only all information about your comrades and followers."

Kalawarner started laugh and in next moment happened many things. She threw spear at Agon, which he bounced away with left hand, like it was a fly. In next second he formed spear of red light in his right hand threw at her. Kalawarner blinked and felt insane pain. When she opened her down part of body was gone and further more Agon was next to her. Blue light magic circle formed between them. There was white like liquid in center of it.

She wanted to scream. But she died before she even opened her lips. Agon watched as fallen-angel disappeared in nothingness. When magic circle stopped he pulled a small bottle from his jacket pocket. He purred liquid in to bottle and put it back.

"Now, where is Ise." He said and jumped in to night sky looking for his brother.


End file.
